


For Good Health

by raccoon_macaroon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoon_macaroon/pseuds/raccoon_macaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Corrin winds up with a cold and Jakob's not around, she gets exceptional care from an unexpected nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good Health

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote when I was sick one day. It's not included in my "I'll Always Protect You" story, but I would put it in the timeline somewhere between chapters 3 and 4.

Corrin swallowed and winced. Her throat felt like it was on fire. She rubbed her temples to try and combat the pain creeping up her neck and into her skull. Only a few more hours of work until she could get some rest. There was a knock at the door and she looked up from the work in front of her. 

“Come in,” she said weakly. 

The door opened and Benny stepped into the room, having to bend down to clear the door frame. 

“Ah, Benny! I’m sorry, I forgot to send Jakob to cancel our visit. I’m not feeling too well today, and the work has piled up as well, so I’m going to have to reschedule. I’m sorry.” 

Benny nodded and bowed slightly before turning back to the door. Corrin coughed and his hand paused on the door handle. 

“Where is Jakob?” Benny asked. He was constantly hovering around whenever Benny came to visit.

Corrin coughed again. “He went into town to find me some medicine. He’ll be back any minute.” She smiled up at him, acknowledging his concern. “Thanks for worrying about me though.” 

He grunted and turned back towards the door. 

“Can I get you anything?” he said.

“I’ll be fine,” said Corrin, blowing her nose into a handkerchief. “Don’t worry about me.”

Benny drummed his fingers on the door knob. After a moment he turned back to face Corrin.

“Will you be alright alone?”

Corrin laughed weakly. “I’ll be fine.” She stood up from her chair. “It’s just a little cold, no need to-” Benny watched the color drain from Corrin’s face. He caught her before she hits the floor. 

“Corrin? Corrin, are you alright?” said Benny, trying not to panic. 

Corrin groaned and pushed feebly against Benny’s chest. “Wait, no,” she said. Benny froze. Was he out of line, touching the princess like this? Was she upset with him?

“I don’t want you to catch it,” said Corrin, her eyes still closed.

Benny let out a sigh of relief and laid Corrin gently onto her bed. After a moment Corrin opened her eyes. Her face was pale. Benny took off one of his armored gloves and gingerly touched her cheek with his thumb.

“You’re burning up,” he said softly. 

Corrin, too dazed to respond, only stared at him.

Benny stood up. “I’ll be right back.” Halfway out the door, he poked his head back into the room. “Don’t move,” he said, and Corrin nodded weakly. 

After a few minutes Benny returned. He pulled a chair up to the side of Corrin’s bed, dipping a rag into a bucket of cool water. He wrung it out and folded it, placing it gently on Corrin’s forehead as if she were made of glass.

By now Corrin had recovered slightly from her fainting spell. “I don’t want to keep you from your duties,” she said softly.

“Mm,” said Benny. “I figure if I leave, you’ll just get up and wear yourself out again.”

Corrin chuckled. “Well, alright. Thank you, Benny.” 

Within a few minutes, Corrin was asleep, her breathing slow and heavy. 

When Corrin woke up, it was the next morning. She picked up the cloth from beside her head. It must have slid off in the night, but it was still damp. Benny must have been keeping it cool for her. 

She sat up gingerly and looked at the chair next to her bed. Benny had fallen asleep, hunched over with his head bobbing slightly as he breathed in sleep.

She smiled. He had stayed with her all night. She reached out a hand to wake him when the door slammed open. Corrin jumped and Benny woke up with a start.

“Lady Corrin, I am so sorry for my tardiness! I had to go a few towns over to find the proper medicine for your cold. I shall prepare some tea to accompany it immediately-” Jakob froze and looked incredulously at the scene before him. “What on earth is he doing here?!” 

Benny, having just woken up, was only just registering the situation and Corrin only smiled weakly at Jakob.

“Out out out!” said Jakob, shooing Benny from his seat. 

“Thank you Benny!” Corrin called out just before Jakob slammed the door behind him. 

Jakob commenced fussing over her for the next few hours, before finally leaving her to get some more rest. Corrin laid on her side, fingering the washcloth Benny had left with her. When she rolled over she felt something hard underneath her pillow. Sliding her hand underneath it, she pulled out a little wooden charm. The words ‘For good health’ had been carved neatly into the wood. Corrin grinned as she rubbed the little charm beneath her fingers. She held it to her heart and drifted to sleep, thinking about her knight turned nurse.


End file.
